


Benched and Gagged

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, One-armed Bucky Barnes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: When Steve and Tony can't stop fighting like teenagers instead of talking like the grown men they are, Stephen finds a ball gag each and the inability to use their hands as he ravishes Bucky is quite efficient. Maybe next time they'll think it through, although he doubts it.Kinktober Day #4, GagsWinteriron Bingo 2019 Fill, O3: "Gagged"MCU Rarepairs Bingo 2019 Fill, G2: "Punishment"Season of Kink Bingo 2019 Fill, B2: "Gags/Silence"





	Benched and Gagged

**Author's Note:**

> New fill! For day 4, so late, but that was _bound_ to happen ;-)
> 
> Once again betad by the amazing betheflame, truly a terrific human 💖
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it :)

"Lie down, beautiful." Stephen says, a smile in his voice that's only Bucky's today, just as the lust in his eyes seems reserved for him. 

Bucky's eyes dart to the corner of the room where Steve and Tony are kneeling, gagged and cuffed together, their cocks caged and their faces drawn in scowls. Bucky smirks and does as he's told, only meeting Stephen's amused gaze once his head hits the pillow behind him. Serves them right, he tries to say but can't, not with Stephen leaning on him like he is. 

"Focus, James." And Bucky does. How could he not, with the imperious and delightfully rich voice Stephen uses? 

It's not often that they get to be together like this just the two of them - or as close as it gets - and it makes any encounter they do get all the more precious. 

"What do you want?" Bucky asks and the responding smile on Stephen's face is almost feral. It makes him shudder, in want, in expectation, in many a thing he can't name. He raises on his elbow only to be pushed back down gently. 

"I want to fuck you. I want to make a mess of you and I want those two idiots to watch and stay quiet." Stephen articulates every last one of his words clearly and without letting go of Bucky's gaze. It's obvious he knows the effect his words have on everyone in the room, but his attention is undividedly given to Bucky. 

"Do you concur?" Stephen deliberately parrots Tony's phrase and smirks at the indignant hum that resounds behind him. 

"Yeah, I do, fuck me doc," Bucky winks, his heart thumping in glee at the way Stephen licks his lips and nods. 

He's quick to get the lube from the bottom drawer of the nightstand, coming back to kneel between Bucky's spread legs with the same hungry smile. Bucky wants to return it until he realizes what Stephen is about to do and sits up more quickly this time. 

"Nuh uh, no way, gimme that." He shakes his head. 

Stephen looks at him with an eyebrow raised in what he certainly hopes is an intimidating stare. Nope. 

"You can glare all you want, Strange, I'm not letting you do it, gimme." Bucky wiggles his fingers between them and grins when Stephen sighs and surrenders. "C'mere, stubborn," 

Bucky gets a loose hold of Stephen's elbow and brings them both to lie back down, his hand slithering into Stephen's hair as he crashes their mouths together. "You can make a mess of me, while I open myself up for you." He breathes against the other man's lips and feels his heart give a little thud when Stephen nods right against him too. 

They switch positions a bit, Stephen rolling Bucky until Bucky's arm is free and they lie chest to back, his lips at the man's ear. He fishes for the bottle of lube that ended up behind his back somehow and pops it open, drizzles it on Bucky's outstretched fingers before letting the bottle fall back on the sheets. Stephen takes to attacking Bucky's neck at the same time as he helps him coat his fingers with the slick liquid, then only he lets him get to it.

"Show me, how many of those thick fingers you can take, James, show me," Stephen breathes in Bucky's hair and smiles when it makes the man's own breathing itch.

Bucky slides his arm behind him and between their two bodies, not losing any time in finding his target. 

Stephen watches out of the corner of his eye as Bucky wiggles his fingers and then stops almost abruptly. He moans, long and drawn, and resumes his movements, minute twists of his wrist and strokes of his fingers. Stephen shudders just hearing him and feeling him move so close to him, the eroticism of having Bucky right here, pleasuring himself right against his chest makes his cock ache already. 

He chances a look at their two other halves - quarters, whatever - and grins dopily at the way their eyes are wide and drool is escaping both their mouths all around the gags he's put there earlier. It does serve them right, if they can't be nice to each other, there's no reason why they should have any part in their fun. 

Stephen's eyes quickly return to staring at Bucky's hand as it works, in and out of his crack, stroking his hole more and more roughly until he gasps and Stephen knows he's managed to slide a knuckle in and everything goes so much faster from there. Without being able to stop it, nor giving the action any real thought, Stephen starts grinding against Bucky's lower back, the head of his cock, already slick with precum, slithers deliciously on the man's moist skin and his mouth starts running the way it always does.

"Just like that, handsome, fuck yourself on that finger, go on, you can take it." He pants in Bucky's ear, kisses the side and back of his neck, "Like that hm? Let me hear you, let all of us hear your sweet noises, James." He caresses Bucky's side and the slope of his stomach, grown softer since he retired, all slow and deliberate, until he can grasp the other man's dick and starts tugging, gently, tenderly, maddeningly. 

"Fuck, you filthy man," Bucky's words are slurred together already but he winks at Stephen as he continues, "Watch me, baby."

And it's Stephen's turn to moan as Bucky perks his ass higher up on the bed, closer to Stephen's groin and easier to see as he uses his thumb and pinky to spread his cheeks before pushing two fingers in, steady, and unrelenting even as his face slacks under both pleasure and pressure. 

Stephen doesn't stop himself then either, he may not be able to finger his lover open like he'd love to do, but he can still push Bucky's asscheek to the side so he can see better. He grabs at Bucky's fleshy cheek, and massages it even as he holds it to the side, mesmerized by the sight of his rose hole stretching around his own fingers. His breathing is done for and his cock weeps on Bucky's skin, but Stephen bides his time. He lets his hand stroke Bucky's cock teasingly, grinning at the way it makes his hips stutter, the man not knowing if he should push on his own fingers or into Stephen's fist.

Bucky's head lolls back so Stephen can see his whole face and his mouth is open, a thin line of drool trying to escape his lips; the sign if there ever was one that Bucky's found his own prostate. There's no way he can resist touching the other man's face then, tracing the contour of his parted lips, swirling the tip of a finger in the mess of Bucky's chin and pushing it back in his mouth. 

He groans when Bucky's lips close around his finger, moans when his tongue starts dancing around it like he knows it would were it his cock instead.

"You like that? Playing slutty?" Stephen bows to growl in Bucky's ear just as he pushes his finger deeper into Bucky's mouth. "Like showing me what your filthy mouth can do?", he keeps on until he feels Bucky gag, his throat spasming around the intrusion. Stephen only relents when Bucky's lips stop forming a seal at the last knuckle of his pointer, opening wide to get some air. He pulls his finger out and kisses Bucky's temple. 

"You ready?" Stephen's voice sounds raw already, ready to burst if they don't keep on. Bucky can feel the tip of his cock poking at his tailbone as though absentmindedly and he nods. 

Steve and Tony are suddenly the last thing on Bucky's mind - which was really Stephen's intent when he'd come home to find him massaging his temples while the two kept bickering like old ladies. The head of Stephen's cock, flared and searing hot, wet with lube he didn't realize he'd coated it with, enters him and the man keeps pushing. 

Stephen's merciless, has been so ever since he got the hang of Bucky's limits, and he keeps pushing until he bottoms out and the pressure he puts in the motion has Bucky rolling onto his stomach. Not missing a bit, Stephen straddles the back of his thighs and thrusts back in, slower than he'll be thrusting when he's sure Bucky's fully adjusted to him but fast enough already to make him release a long, drawn-out groan. There's some commotion behind them, and Stephen smiles, looks to the side and flashes both the others a toothy grin. Then he rams home and Bucky shouts in pleasure.

There's nothing sweeter to Stephen than the noises he wrings out of his lovers and Bucky's are always a special victory- what with how put together he generally is in comparison to Tony's whines and cries, Steve's curses and loud groans, Bucky's moans are always lower, more discreet, just as delicious.

Stephen tries to get support from the headboard first, then from Bucky's shoulders, holding himself up with taut arms as he pushes Bucky into the mattress and fucks in and in and out and and in again so fast the man's repeated gasps and moans turn into one long whine that makes Stephen's blood boil with pleasure. He does have to let go though, his hands hurting like crazy from the position so he lays down on Bucky's back, his shins framing the man's hips and the beginning of his thighs and he keeps going. The angle shifts with the position and Stephen can go deeper, the infinite contact of skin-on-skin his chest plastered to Bucky's back provides is delicious and he chases his pleasure inside his lover, not slowing down one bit. 

He knows when he finds Bucky's prostate - the man chokes on a sob and starts pulling at his own hair. Gorgeous. Fucking gorgeous.

Gargled moans ring behind them and the sound of Steve and Tony shifting on the carpet, knee-walking closer, makes its way into Stephen's barely there conscious mind. He smirks against the nape of Bucky's neck and keeps going.

"Enjoying yourself?" He snaps his hips harder still, sheathing his whole length inside in one smooth motion, "Enjoying that I can take you apart and you'll cry for it even if I wreck your hole, ruin it, ruin you for days?" 

Stephen is panting, his breathing impossible to control as he hammers Bucky's prostate and wrecks himself in the process. He can imagine the view the other two are getting and moans just thinking about it, thinking about having their positions reversed - something the dynamics they've set allow for - an equal distribution of power and neediness, of domination and love and longing for submission. 

He fucks Bucky like there's no tomorrow and at some point, it's not even enough anymore, he needs to see his face, needs to see the other man choke on his own tongue. He pulls out and pulls to flip him around, grinning when Bucky goes with it instantly and spreads his legs right away. Stephen tuts, shaking his head at the man's spread knees.

"On my shoulders, James, go on, open up wide for me, you slut," Stephen knows his eyes must be dark and demanding and with the whimper of raw need that Bucky gives him then, he knows he's pushing exactly the right buttons.

Bucky arches his back a bit before he carefully sets his shins on Stephen's shoulders. No more time is lost after that. Stephen once again pushes back in and there is no telling whose breathing is louder or more erratic, or whose whine that is and whose sob this is. Bucky's folded in half as Stephen drives home against his prostate, thrusting his cock, aching for release, into the tight channel that Bucky's ass forms, the heat of his flesh devastating to Stephen. 

The way the other man keeps pulling at his lengthy locks of black hair with his one hand, his features twisting around cries of ecstasy, Stephen knows he won't be able to handle it much longer. Stephen leans down to kiss him, encouraging Bucky to lower his legs but keeping them crossed over his back with one of his hands squeezing his ankles gently.

He licks at the other man's parted lips and moans when Bucky immediately pushes his tongue inside his mouth, wet and dirty and exactly what Stephen needs.

"I'm-- I'm going to come," he rasps, and he doesn't know which one of them is the most wrecked in the end but it doesn't matter, not when Bucky meets his next thrust with a buck of his hips and he can feel the man's hole tightening around the base of his cock. 

And they come together and Bucky's orgasm is silent and wet as drool flows out of his mouth unchecked. And Stephen's climax washes over him like a warm bath that takes him and takes him, until his arms truly give out from under him and his cock spurts inside Bucky like it won't stop.

They lay there panting in blissful silence until a deep whine echoes behind them, something that sounds like a protest following quickly after. 

Stephen pulls out of Bucky slowly, both of them wincing anyway, and they laugh when the faces of their other two lovers come into sight as Stephen lies back down. 

Both Tony and Steve's faces are red, their chins soaked below the ball gags still firmly jammed between their lips and their eyes are dark with unfulfilled lust. 

"Should we untie them?" Stephen muses, looking at Bucky for a reaction but the man is out of it again, gazing at him dopily, his eyelids fluttering and he knows he's not going to be much help now. Good. That was the plan. 

Bucky tries to say something but it comes out mumbled and slurred and Stephen grins gently, cradling his cheek as he twists himself into a somewhat sitting position again to kiss his cheek.

"You rest, beautiful." He watches the way Bucky's cheeks color faintly before turning back to the other two. "And you two - I'll untie you, but you better watch your mouths." 

A quick series of nods, eager, though not exactly repentant, follow Stephen's statement. He chuckles and bends over the edge of the bed to carry out his task.

He unties their wrists first, and massages them as best he can with his hands shaking as they are. Then he unbuckles Tony's gag and finally Steve's. He checks the sides of their mouths for chafing but only finds deep red marks that will nonetheless fade within an hour or so. Good.

"You ready to behave?" Stephen asks and he can just see where they're both tempted to brush him off, but succumb to their needs for release, something they know only good boys get in this house, so they nod.

With his legs thrown off the end of the bed, Stephen sets his feet flat on the floor, his muscular shins flexing in anticipation of what he's about to say.

"You can grind against my legs till you come, that's it. Anytime, show me what good bitches you can be."


End file.
